Digital television in Dekania/Second multiplex
Second multiplex digital television in Dekania is the federal package of the all-Dekanian non-mandatory public television channels of digital television, identified as a result of the Dekakomnadzor competition on December 14, 2008. Unlike the TV channels that are included in the first Multiplex digital television in Dekania, the TV channels that were included were not required for free distribution by satellite and cable TV operators until 2012. Now, these channels are also mandatory for free distribution by satellite and cable broadcasting operators, as are the channels of the First multiplex of digital television in Dekania. Broadcasting The second multiplex is mandatory for broadcasting in all types of cable and satellite television throughout Dekania. Digital on-air television broadcasting of the second multiplex in Dekania will be carried out only by RTD in DVB-T2 standard. In the first half of 2009, development of a system project was planned on a competitive basis, regulating the broadcasting network and the implementation schedule of the second multiplex network. First of all, the border regions, regions of the East, as well as large populated centers of Dekania with a population of 100 thousand and more (about 170 cities) were built up with a network of a second multiplex. RTD planned to broadcast from the first transmitters of the second multiplex in 2009. The network of digital on-air television broadcasting of the second multiplex will be built on the technical basis of the first multiplex. Fully network construction will be completed in 2012. Currently, digital terrestrial television broadcasting of the second multiplex in Tor (and most of the settlements of the Tor region), Milefan, Žašek, Zaraberg, Novi Gabi and others has been launched major cities with a population of more than 100 thousand people. This means, for example, that if the tower is installed in a village with a population of 1000 people, then the second multiplex is turned off, but if this village is located in a suburb of a city with a population of 49 thousand people, and it broadcasts to this city, then the second multiplex will continue to work. History Formation of the second multiplex (2008-2009) On December 14, 2009, the Federal Competition Commission for Television and Radio Broadcasting at a meeting chaired by the head of Dekakomnadzor, Vladimir Žalnov, summed up the competition for the right to conduct terrestrial broadcasting using the position in the second multiplex - when performing terrestrial broadcasting. Contest conditions: broadcasting time - “every day, around the clock”; broadcasting concept - “free”; the ratio of programs of domestic production is not less than 55% in relation to programs of foreign production on the air of the channel. Television companies that have a universal broadcasting license and distribution territory Dekania - could participate in the competition. The candidates for inclusion in the second multiplex were: Nova, EM, Medianews, Doma, Svetni, Telemuz, TV Egmont, RolfTV, K6, NSport, TV4, TV2, DRT 3, NTV, Zero, Svetni 24, 4N and E24. Channel package changes (2009-present) On April 20, 2009, the President of Dekania signed a decree, according to which the TV channel DRT 3 was included in the first multiplex. On September 25, 2010, a competition for 12th position was held in connection with the transition of DRT 3 to the first multiplex. Religija TV was recognized as the winner. On October 15, 2013, the Federal Service for Supervision in the Sphere of Telecommunications, Information Technologies and Mass Communications (Dekakomnadzor) announced a competition for broadcasting rights using the fifth position in the second multiplex, previously held by NDR Vision's sports channel NSport. The competition was held on December 18, 2013. The winner is TV2. NTV Six stopped broadcasting in a multiplex and later began broadcasting on channel 34 in Zaraberg. On April 16, 2014, the Ministry of Communications of Dekania decided to turn off the transmitters of the 2nd multiplex in cities with a population of less than 50 thousand people, which was done on June 23, 2014. Transmitters of the 2nd multiplex only are disconnected and only on those television stations whose estimated target audience is below the indicated 50 thousand people. Villagers can not see the second multiplex? Reception of a television signal of the second multiplex Reception of a television signal of the second multiplex The second multiplex in DVB-T2 digital terrestrial television throughout Dekania will be free, uncoded and open for reception, without the use of a conditional access system. Reception in satellite and cable television All channels of the second multiplex are known to subscribers of digital satellite and cable television. Participation in the broadcast multiplex allows television channels to broadcast in all types of cable and satellite television, since these channels are mandatory for broadcasting in all media. Telecom operators usually provide access for subscribers to such channels for free, which is a manifestation of competition with RTD. Channel packages In DVB-T2 digital terrestrial television, the channel package of the second multiplex is called RTD 2. According to the Dekkomnadzor competition held on December 14, 2012, the second multiplex included 10 federal TV channels: The star symbol (*) marks television channels in high-definition simulcast. See also * First multiplex * Third multiplex External links * Federal target program "Digital terrestrial television" Category:Digital television in Dekania